En manos enemigas
by Deidara-sasuka
Summary: Pain encarga a Deidara una mision en soltario para demostrar sus habilidades: recabar información en su pais de origen.Una idea Efimera se agarra con fuerza en el rubio...Debe volver con él.


Bueno, me he tardado en volver a escribir, aunque si soy sincera, este fue originariamente mi primer fic. Tenia que esperar a que mi ni-dana subiese la primera parte, la noche previa a esta historia...pero llevo tanto esperando que ya me canse XD si la sube algun dia podreis leerla tb ^^

Como siempre, perdon por las faltas de ortografia, que insisten en acompañarme a donde vaya XD

Obviamente esta dedicada a mis seres queridos pero sobretodo a mis danas ^^

* * *

><p>Las 6:00 a.m. Deidara despertaba aun cansado por la fiesta de anoche. Tan solo había descansado 4 horas, pero eran más que suficientes para poder realizar su misión. Despacio, se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, no quería molestar a su maestro, el cual descansaba plácidamente. Sabía que realmente no dormía, solo estaba concentrado en sus ideas, pero aun así no quería molestarlo.<p>

Ya en el baño, no paraba de esbozar una amplia sonrisa al observar como quedaba aun parte de su anterior peinado. Comenzó a lavarse la cara, los dientes y finalmente consiguió volver a lucir su cola de caballo habitual, poniéndose a su vez, su bandana y cámara ocular.

Volvió una vez más al cuarto para dejar encima de la mesa una nota para Sasori.

Nota:

Buenos días dana, yo ya me he marchado a mi misión en mi tierra natal, debo conseguir cierta información infiltrándome allá. Si todo va bien estaré de vuelta antes de las 18 de la tarde. Me gustaría que hoy volviésemos a la villa y contemplásemos todo su esplendor con tranquilidad. Espero con ansia el reencuentro, con todos mis respetos, Dei.

Esbozando una sonrisa, Deidara cerró la puerta de su alcoba. Abrió una ventana y saltó al patio de la guarida, donde se encontraba su pájaro de arcilla. Con su sonrisa habitual Deidara emprendió el vuelo rumbo a la villa de la Roca.

Las 10:00 a.m. Deidara había realizado un viaje de 4 horas, tras el cual consiguió descender entre las montañas para poder colarse en la aldea sin ser visto. Sabía que no se le daban bien las técnicas ninjas, pero debía hacer uso de ellas si quería cumplir la misión que se le había encomendado. Tras usar un hengen, se adentró en ella.

Debía buscar a una banda llamada Inu, la cual, estaba ganando fama en su país. El líder quería información sobre ellos, asique tras estar interrogando a varios ciudadanos, Deidara encontró su escondite. Desconfiado al principio, se fue adentrando para poder conseguir una mayor información sobre sus integrantes.

No vio a nadie, estaba vacío por completo.

-Qué extraño, se supone que al menos debería haber un guardia hum.

El joven miraba en los alrededores, pero efectivamente todo estaba en calma, demasiada calma para su gusto.

El sonido de una explosión le alertó de una emboscada. La voz había corrido, un intruso se había colado en la villa y no tardaron en detectar su presencia. Se encontraba rodeado de varios batallones ninja, todos ellos dispuestos a desenmascararle.

-Mierda hum!, tenía que estar en un lugar cerrado. Ncht, mis técnicas son de larga distancia, si hago explosiones aquí, me darán a mi también…

Echo rápidamente su mano al bolso de su cintura, pero no se encontraba allí. Recordó que antes del festival, había tenido una disputa con su dana, y esté le había quitado ambas bolsas. La situación no podía estar peor, no disponía de suficiente arcilla.

-Mira que siempre me regaña por esto hum!-tratando de imitar la voz del peli rojo- tienes poca arcilla, deberías coger más, no es suficiente para acabar con tu rival bla bla bla…

Maldecía no haber repasado el material cuando salió de su cuarto, pero ya era tarde, debía defenderse.

**L**a 13:00 p.m. Comenzaba la batalla. Un escuadrón salto sobre él, atacándolo con una ráfaga de kunais. Deidara saltó hacia atrás para poder esquivarlos y emprendió la huida dirigiéndose a la ahora atascada salida. Una vez delante, realizó un dragón de tierra para poder romper aquel obstáculo. Nada más salir notó como una hoja silbaba cerca de su oído, por lo que giró sobre sí mismo para poder esquivarlo en vano. Aquel filo desgarró su ropa y marcó su piel con una herida superficial, haciendo que su hengen se disipase.

Como poda haber sido tan descuidado, normalmente hubiera detectado ese ataque…

La alarma sonaba en toda la aldea, se había descubierto la identidad del intruso. Un miembro de akatsuki y antiguo ninja de la Roca. Poco a poco todos los escuadrones anbu salieron en su búsqueda y captura.

Por más que corría, buscando donde había dejado su pájaro de arcilla, Deidara era cada vez más arrinconado, a pesar de usar diferentes técnicas de elemento doton. El número de heridas que iba acumulando en el cuerpo, aumentaba exponencialmente con el tiempo que permanecía en aquella villa.

-Cabrones! Tenéis suerte de que no posea mi arte aquí! Las cosas cambiarían mucho hum!

No podía parar de recordar la imagen de Sasori "durmiendo". Tenía que regresar, si al menos conseguía salir del país, podría refugiarse y mandar algún mensaje solicitando apoyo.

Las 14:00 p.m. Poco a poco avanzaba por las calles, ya estaba cerca de la salida, podía ver a lo lejos con su cámara su salvación, su arte. Deidara junto las manos realizando varios sellos. El ave empezó a volar hacia su maestro pero nunca llego a alcanzarlo. Todo se volvió silencioso y tremendamente oscuro.

Las 16:00 p.m. El segundo despertar. Todo estaba oscuro aun…ningún sonido se percibía en el ambiente. Nada. Nada. Notaba cálidos y finos ríos recorriendo su dolorido cuerpo. Empezaba a recordar...una embosca…un error de provisiones…

La repentina luz cegó por un momento a Deidara, alguien había entrado en ese cuarto. Una conversación se reproducía delante suya mientras recobraba la visión. Era un cuarto cerrado, no muy grande, de unos 5 metros cuadrados, pero estaba repleto de artilugios que nunca había visto, aunque algunos se asemejaban a los que su dana usaba. Un olor moribundo se desprendía de la estancia.

-Veo que ya te has despertado, has tardado más de lo que tenía previsto.-una mano agarró fuertemente el mentón del rubio para obligarle a mirar hacia su captor.-Me han dado la oportunidad de interrogarte sobre tu organización, asique por tú bien, espero que colabores, sería una pena destrozar una cara tan bella no crees? Jejeje.

-Hum! Acaso crees que vas a poder hacerme hablar?, un infeliz como tú solo puede ladrar y babear a su amo, sin saborear nunca la libertad.

Sabía que no era buena idea cabrearle, pero su boca era mucho más rápida que sus pensamientos. Que le iba a hacer, él siempre había sido así, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Quiso levantarse pero estaba sentado en una silla de madera, maniatado a la espalda, con los tobillos sujetos en las astilladas patas. Solo pudo tambalear un poco aquel punto de apoyo para su cuerpo.

-Bueno, eso lo dices ahora, ya veremos quién es el que gime y babea como un perro, suplicando piedad. No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo contigo, asique cuando quieras hablarme, indícamelo.

Acto seguido se giró hacia una mesa, recogiendo algún objeto metálico.

-Ncht, opina lo que quieras, pero mis labios están cerrados.

Al darse de nuevo la vuelta, portaba en la mano varias agujas oxidadas. Desabrochando la capa de su presa, empezó a insertarlas en su abdomen. Era un dolor muy leve, si eso iba a ser la tortura podría aguantarlo perfectamente. En total 6 fueron colocadas. Una séptima se clavó en el diafragma de Deidara, provocando un súbito hipo.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes? *hip*Huy que daño, noo, para *hip*, me moriré de dolor hum

La voz denotaba sarcasmo y burla hacia su captor. Tras decir esto, una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en sus labios.

Su verdugo hizo oídos sordos. A continuación sacó de su bolsillo un kunai con el que cortó las comisuras de los labios de ambas manos. Tras permitirle sentirlo, cortó también la sensible piel que unía entre si sus dedos.

Deidara reaccionó como de costumbre ante el dolor, pero comprendió que no debería haberlo hecho, no porque le escuchase quejarse, si no porque comprendió para qué eran esas 6 agujas.

Al contraer el abdomen, estas se clavaron aun más, y al relajarlo por ese nuevo dolor, su inspiración se cortó con el hipo. A la larga seria lo que más daño le haría, cualquier reacción activaría ese mecanismo.

Las 16:10 p.m. Volviendo a la mesa, esta vez cogió un alfiler y una pequeña tenaza. Colocándose de nuevo a la altura de las manos, separó poco a poco la carne de la uña, dejándolo medio levantada, en los 10 dedos.

-Aaahh…que asque*hip* asqueroso eres, pero eso *hip* no te servirá de nada.

Dejando la pinza en el suelo, buscó en su bolso un frasco. Este contenía alcohol y lo derramó dentro de las uñas. Un fuerte escozor recorrió las manos de Deidara.

Cuando su efecto había pasado, apretaba sus dedos para volver a colocar en su sitio las uñas. Este proceso lo repitió varias veces antes de arrancarlas lentamente con las pinzas.

Las 16:30 p.m. La tortura no había hecho más que comenzar. Agarrando fuertemente los dedos, abrió el puño para acceder a la desconocida técnica prohibida.

-Me temo que ya no volverás a crear tu estúpido arte…lástima desperdiciar una habilidad como la tuya.

Sin vacilación empezó a soltar uno a uno los dientes de esa indefensa boca.

-AAhh, *hip* para! Como toques *hip* mi arte más, juro que te reviento! *hip*

Deidara apretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas, pero no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo en esa postura, su abdomen y el hipo le obligaban a relajarse.

Una vez arrancados todos los dientes de ambas manos, los recogió y los dejó encima de la mesa, donde pudiera verlos.

-*suspiro* vaya…eres muy *hip* original hum? Me has sacado todos los dientes *hip* quieres una medalla?

-No te preocupes, mi trofeo esta sobre la mesa, acaso no lo ves?

Deidara giró bruscamente su cabeza en señal de ira. Se la había devuelto doblada…pero él no cesaría en su empeño de joderle la diversión.

-Eh? A dónde vas? *hip* ya te has rendido? Hum.

El verdugo sonrió mientras abandonaba la sala, degustando su respuesta:

-Ahora lo veras, no seas impaciente cachorrito.

Las 17:00 p.m. Dolorido, Deidara intentó una vez más zafarse de su atadura, pero el nudo que lo aprisionaba estaba hecho a consciencia.

Si su dana estuviera aquí, podría desatarle con los hilos de chakra, o sacar algún arma secreta de la nada. Pero él era mucho más inútil. Solo poseía una limitada cantidad de arcilla guardada en su estomago, y debía conservarla por si las cosas se ponían realmente feas.

Las 17:05 p.m. La puerta se volvió a abrir. Había vuelto portando una barra incandescente. Sin decir nada, obligó a abrir de nuevo las doloridas bocas, quemando las encías sangrantes con ello.

Un desgarrador grito retumbo en la sala. No le importaba el dolor de las agujas en ese momento, su arte estaba siendo severamente castigado.

-Hijo de puta! Estás muerto!

-Quizás, pero tú estarás peor que muerto cuando acabe contigo.

Aquel sujeto disfrutaba con las torturas, y tenía pinta de que la de Deidara, no había sido su primera, ni su última vez.

-Más te vale que acabes conmigo!*hip* como salga libre obtendré *hip* mi venganza, todos tus conocidos y allegados *hip* sufrirán mi ira!

Agarrando con fuerza la rubia cabellera, colocó la barra incandescente a escasos centímetros de su ojo.

-Entérate bien niñato! Tú ya no mandas más aquí!, ahora eres un simple juguete y haré lo que me plazca contigo! Entiendes!

Deidara quedó paralizado. No podía mover el cuerpo, solo podía mirar impotentemente esa brillante barra, mientras unas frías lagrimas recorrían su pálido rostro.

-"Dana. Dana. Dana…dónde estás? Te necesito!"

Volviendo a recuperar su inexpresiva cara, el verdugo se sentó en el suelo, despojando esta vez de su calzado al muchacho de ojos azules. Con el mismo kunai, fue trazando finas heridas en las plantas de los pies.

-Ngg! Para! *hip* qué pretendes?

Cerraba con fuerza sus brillantes ojos, como si aquello pudiera disminuir así el dolor, pero en realidad solo lo aumentaba nuevamente…había contraído el abdomen fuertemente.

-Te he dicho que no seas tan impaciente…ya aprenderás estos pequeños trucos según avancen los días.

-"días?, de verás va a torturarme tanto tiempo?"

No creía realmente que permanecería tanto tiempo encerrado. Antes escaparía o sería salvado por su ahora ausente camarada.

Las 17:30 p.m. La tortura avanzaba lentamente, pero con firmeza. Deidara no estaba acostumbrado a ser torturado de aquella forma. Su maestro siempre le colgaba de los dedos, o le lanzaba contra las paredes. No tenía nada que ver con el minucioso trabajo que estaban realizando con él.

Deseaba que todo acabase, pero sabía que no habría transcurrido el tiempo suficiente…apenas le habían hecho cosas, pero el cansancio de sus músculos, la entrecortada respiración por culpa del hipo, el sordo dolor de sus manos…todo estaba siendo más que suficiente para producirle una lenta agonía.

Cansado de jugar con su pie, se sienta encima de Deidara mientras le levanta la camisa. Tras años de experiencia sabía perfectamente que partes de aquel joven cuerpo podían ser más susceptibles.

-*hip* no soy una silla hum *hip* quítate de encima. "Qué demonios pretende? Ahora qué quiere de mi pecho? Por qué no se hartará simplemente?".

Nada ocurría.

Permaneció sentado unos segundos. Parecía saber que Deidara se comería la cabeza intentando adivinar cuál sería su siguiente paso. Finalmente agarró fuertemente uno de los pezones, tirando de él, retorciéndolo bruscamente.

-Aaahh, cabrón! *hip* me lo vas a arrancar!

Realmente lo parecía, sentía como si su piel poco a poco se fuese desgarrando…aunque no había sangre que demostrase su teoría.

-Bueno, que poco me aguantas chico, no grites tantas veces, que el resto de presos pensaran que tú eres mi favorito…aunque no estás nada mal…pocos tienen un cuerpo con tan pocas cicatrices, pero eso tiene solución.

Tomando entre sus dedos su kunai, lentamente fue cortando parte del pezón, hasta dejarlo medio colgando.

-AAAhhh , bastardo! *hip*

A continuación, causó el mismo dolor en el otro pezón. Más gritos llenaron la sala…

-"Me ahogo…si sigue provocándome me ahogaré en mis propios gritos…si pudiera librarme del hipo…"

-Bueno, ya que tenemos esta belleza casi intacta, que te parece si lo decoramos un poco más. Deberías estarme agradecido, tu cuerpo se convertirá en una preciosa pieza de arte…un arte maravillosamente macabro…si….ya estoy deseando ver como quedará tu cuerpo tras una semana de tortura con mis propias manos.

-Vete al infierno hum!

-Lo estas ocupando tú, mocoso insolente.

Levantándose hacia la mesa, abre un cajón donde tiene un arsenal casi infinito de brillantes y finas agujas. Cogiendo un puñado de ellas, se vuelve a sentar en las piernas de su presa.

-Veamos, esto es un poco más peligroso, asique procura no moverte demasiado, si no quieres que tu sufrimiento sea mayor, a mí me es igual mientras acabes hablando.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, sujeta su cabeza para tirar hacia tras de ella, arqueando así su torso. Deidara intenta zafarse de su opresor, pero le sujeta fuertemente.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8 nuevas agujas fueron clavadas lentamente, calculando la distancia perfecta para que no perforasen sus pulmones. Ese no era su objetivo, sino que al respirar las notase continuamente, que le recordasen que no estaba allí por placer.

-AAAhh, joder, *hip*detente de una vez!

-Sigue gritando! Ahora quien es el que suplica eh? Vamos zorra! Intenta líbrate de mis garras y te aseguro que desearas no haber nacido!

No controlando su fuerza, jaló con demasiada velocidad de su pelo, arrancándole dorados mechones, mientras la silla caía hacia atrás. De nuevo la estancia quedó repleta de gritos.

-"Me duele, que me ha hecho…ahora sí que me cuesta respirar. Maldito…no pudo permitir que me vaya ganando terreno…pero cómo lo hago?"

El verdugo tuvo que cogerle de los brazos para volver a sentarlo, comprobando que aquella caída no hubiese roto las manos al aplastarlas contra el suelo. De nuevo agarró con fuerza los cabellos del chiquillo, obligándole a inclinar su cabeza hacia un lateral. Una nueva aguja se deslizaba entre sus dedos, introduciéndose lentamente en el oído del joven. Al principio solo rasgaba levemente su tímpano, pero por un movimiento del muchacho acabó perforándolo por accidente.

-Estarás contento, mira lo que has conseguido.

-Aaahh! Imbécil *hip*si no soy capaz de escucharte *hip*cómo quieres que *hp*te conteste hum?

Sin prestar atención a sus irritantes quejas, se dirigió a una estantería llena de frascos. Tres llamaron su atención. En sus etiquetas estaba escrito: Cayena molida, pimienta molida y sal. Volviendo con ellos, se agachó al lado del joven, dejándolos abiertos en el suelo.

-Qué tal lo llevas? Vamos a empezar a disgustare un poco más, mi querido quejica.

Observando meticulosamente todas las heridas que se dibujaban en ese bello cuerpo, el verdugo optó por empezar con la sal. En pequeños puñados, la fue depositando a lo largo de todas ellas, una por una y siempre dejando un poco de tiempo para aumentar la sensación de escozor. Cada vez que dejaba caer el fino polvo blanco, Deidara inspiraba entre dientes, causándose un dolor atroz. De nuevo su abdomen se contraía y sus pulmones se pinchaban.

Dejando el bote blanco, pasó al rojo. Tuvo que ponerse en pié para llegar hasta los cristalinos ojos del rubio. Sujetando sus parpados para que no pudiera cerrarlos, dejó caer con un leve toque en el bote, la cayena sobre ambos ojos.

-AAAHH! *hip*Quieres qué también *hip*me quede ciego o qué? Dios,*hip* joder! Cómo puede picar tanto!*hip*

Sus ojos lloraban como su fuesen cascadas, intentando limpiar aquella sustancia tan irritante.

-No te preocupes, no te quedaras ciego por una tontería como está.

-"Tontería? Qué se lo ponga él en los ojos a ver si le parece una tontería…joder dana, deberías hacer que esto también sea uno de tus venenos…"

Detrás del bote blanco, dejó el rojo para recoger el último de ellos. De nuevo observaba la húmeda cara de su presa, aun podía aumentar su sufrimiento. Sin miramientos, lanzó varias veces los polvos que contenían contra su rostro, concentrándose sobre todo en su boca y su nariz. No tardo mucho tiempo en hacer efecto.

-Atchís! AAAh *hip*mis pulmones! atchís! *hip* AAAh me ahogo!*hip*

Su respiración se había vuelto caótica, no quería respirar, pero los constantes estornudos le obligaban.

Las 18:30 p.m. Aun seguía hay? El paso del tiempo se le hacía eterno.

-"No podría decirte con exactitud qué hora es dana, pero espero que tú ya me estés echando en falta".

Lo único que le distraía de aquel dolor y su penosa respiración, era pensar en su compañero. Una y otra vez se repetía en su mente, una idea que abrazaba, que anhelaba con desasosiego…que su dana se diera cuenta de que su rubio no había vuelto.

Un fuerte dolor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un martillo había caído con toda su fuerza sobre el meñique del pie derecho, rompiendo sus huesos.

La tortura avanzaba, pero aun no había soltado prenda alguna, esa era la única victoria del rubio en aquel territorio de enemigos.

-Joder! no eres *hip*un puto carpintero,*hip* deja el maldito martillo en paz,*hip* quieres hum?

-Sigues cachondeándote de mi? Tienes mucho valor…o demasiada idiotez en esa cabeza. Creo que voy a tener que ponerme más rudo contigo, para recordarte cual es tú situación niñato.

No tardo en tener de nuevo entre sus manos más agujas, aunque estas eran algo más cortas y finas. Como si se tratase de un alfiletero, su cuerpo iba acumulándolas dolorosamente. Todas estaban situadas estratégicamente. La mayoría, atormentaban al muchacho a través de infiltrarse en su piel, llegando a sus nervios. Un agudo dolor recorría sus brazos y sus piernas cada vez que eran rozados. El resto menos una, se alojaban alrededor del corazón. El latir de ese órgano vital, que constantemente se aceleraba con cada nuevo dolor, enloquecía al ya extenuado joven.

La última aguja. Quizás esa es la que más le sacaría de quicio durante un tiempo.

-Y está te la dedico, para que veas lo mucho que te quiero, mi niña.

Cansado, se dejaba agarrar fácilmente su dolida cabellera. Cuando le obligó a apoyar del todo su espalda contra la silla, vio lo que pretendía hacer.

-NO! *hip*Ni hablar, quita! *hip*Aparta eso de mi!*hip* Ahora si lo vas a *hip*conseguir!

-Hablarás?

-Claro *hip*que no hum! ...*hip*…eh? NO!...NO!*hip* QUITA! BASTAAAA!

Lentamente, su mano guiaba la última aguja. Introduciéndola con sumo cuidado y agarrando fuertemente la cabeza del joven, el verdugo disfrutaba con los alaridos de su rubia. Sentía como los tejidos se desgarraban según avanzaba, aunque apenas profundizó en aquella parte del cuerpo. Solo fueron 0,5 mm.

Deidara respiraba caóticamente sin mover su cabeza cuando lo soltó. Su mente se había vuelto a parar. Su cuerpo temblaba. Aquella aguja se mantenía firme, horizontal, fuertemente anclada…en el cristalino mar del rubio.

-Jajajaja, ahora intenta no parpadear mucho, ya que no podrás cerrar del todo ese ojo. Jajaja.

-"mi ojo…ahora cómo venceré al estúpido uchiha ese? Me duele…hijo de puta…encima aun veo por él…se siente extraño…ver toda la habitación salvo un punto negro en el centro…Dana! Maldito! A qué estas esperando para venir a ayudarme!"

Las 19:20 p.m. Cada segundo era peor que el anterior, se acumulaban demasiadas cosas. Ya solo respirar era una lucha, las agujas paraban su inspiración. El hipo lo ahogaba. El dolor de su corazón se irradiaba a su espalda y brazo izquierdo. El resto del cuerpo se revolvía con cada roce de su verdugo…por no mencionar la repetitiva contracción de su abdomen, el doloroso parpadear y sus destrozadas manos…

-"Tengo que salir de aquí, no lo puedo soportar más hum…si no me quito todo esto me volveré loco! No puedo depender de mi maestro, debo librarme de él cuanto antes"

A pesar del dolor que sentía, Deidara empezó a contraer disimuladamente el abdomen, provocando que poco a poco, la escasa arcilla que tenía guardada en su estomago, subiese por su garganta.

El verdugo observaba. Sus años de experiencia le servían para distinguir los espasmos naturales producidos por su tortura, pero aquel abdomen no seguía las reglas normales. Algo estaba pasando. Notó un bulto en el delgado cuello del mocoso. Recordando las técnicas que podría usar su presa, se adelantó al plan del rubio y golpeó con rudeza su tórax.

El aire salió de golpe de sus pulmones, arrastrando consigo todo aquello que se encontrase entre su faringe y el exterior de la boca. Entre un montón de saliva y sangre, una bola de arcilla rodó por la habitación, acabando bajo la mesa. Sorprendido por el golpe, no sabía lo que le ocurriría ahora…no pensó en la posibilidad de fallar antes de estallar su preciado arte.

-Así me pagas el que te este manteniendo con vida? Maldita zorra barata! Se acabó! Veo que no aprendes si te doy la lección por partes, a ver si así comprendes que no puedes hacer nada!

Enfurecido, clavó su kunai en el hombro izquierdo y comenzó a tirar de él con todas sus fuerzas. Un fuerte y seco chasquido sonó en la sala seguido de innumerables gritos. La cápsula que protegía la articulación había sido reventada, por lo que el brazo colgaba dislocado, balanceándose cada vez que le golpeaban, ya fuese en la cara o en los riñones.

Todavía lleno de ira, salió por la puerta. Se le oía gritar por los pasillos. Sus compañeros se apartaban de él. No tardo apenas medio minuto en regresar portando otra barra incandescente. Se acercó al asustado rubio. Parado frente a él, le sacó violentamente la aguja del ojo.

-AAAAHH, hijo de….

No pudo completar la frase. Aquel dolor lo dejo inconsciente.

Tras usar varias sustancias, el verdugo consiguió que despertase.

-La próxima vez será peor! Me has entendido!

-…sí…

Las 19:30 p.m. Aquel chiquillo rebelde, había perdido su jovialidad…ya no despotricaba contra su captor, solo buscaba una manera de liberar su mente. Su ojo perdía su característico brillo. Sí, su ojo, el otro ya no existía. Había sido finalmente perforado con el metal incandescente, pudiendo parar a la vez la hemorragia producida. No podía fijarse en nada, vagaba tembloroso por todo el techo. Su cabeza estaba caída hacia atrás, apoyándose en la silla, dejando caer sus rubios mechones por sus sangrantes brazos.

Mientras, el verdugo continuaba con su tortura, ya algo más relajado. Había vuelto con el pie derecho. Uno a uno, fue separando los 26 huesos que lo componían, sirviéndose de un clavo y unas tenazas. Con malicia, los iba retorciendo según los sacaba, moviendo continuamente los anteriores.

Deidara apenas podía gritar, no le quedaban fuerzas y su garganta estaba seca, irritada y dolorida.

Lenta…lentísima era aquella tortura…eterna como su maestro. Se lo imaginaba ahora, gruñendo en su taller, enfadado por tener que esperar a su niñato. Pero Deidara no podía volver por más que quisiera, se lo estaban impidiendo.

20:00 p.m. El verdugo llamo a varios compañeros. Estos entraron en la sala portando suculentas comidas y empezaron a festejar lo bien que estaba yendo la tortura.

-"Por qué?, aun no he dicho nada…por más que quiera, mi cuerpo no respondería si quisiese hablar…no tendría fuerzas ni para levantarme…por qué? Por qué entonces?...dana…ven a buscarme".

Comían despacio, como todo en aquella sala…el aroma despertaba una necesidad biológica del rubio, pero estaba claro que no le darían a probar ni un bocado. Trozos de la comida caían de sus mugrientas bocas, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo.

Era un desperdicio…

21:00 p.m. Los 4 habían terminado por fin de cenar.

-Bueno, habrá que bajar la comida con un poco de ejercicio no?

-Es una buena idea, qué podríamos hacer?

Todos miraron al joven dolorido, mientras unas sucias sonrisas se esbozaban en sus sombreadas caras. Empezaron a desatar a Deidara, cada movimiento le producía un terrible dolor. Lo pararon en sus sangrantes pies, aunque uno no podía sostenerle en condiciones.

-AAAHHH, que hacéis? *hip* Basta! No puedo *hip* ponerme en pie, que no lo veis animales? *hip* Sentadme de nuevo imbéciles*hip*

No podía. Todo su cuerpo le transmitía una agonía insufrible, pero ellos no paraban, al contrario, sus quejas les estaba animando a continuar. Entre todos le quitaron sus ropas, dejándolo caer de rodillas al suelo, completamente desnudo.

-Os recuerdo que debe seguir vivo, asique tened cuidado de que no se lesione mucho más con las agujas clavadas.

-Basta!

Una lágrima volvía a aparecer en su ojo irritado, sin llegar a desbordarse aun.

Los cuatro empezaron a lamer su cuerpo. Aunque intentó oponer resistencia, no lo conseguía, eran demasiados y él estaba debilitado. Tomaron posiciones, cada uno en un eje cardinal, era obvio que podan divertirse todos a la vez.

El ambiente se fue caldeando para ellos, y obligaron repetidamente a que Deidara realizase varias felaciones a la vez, mientras era penetrado violentamente. Constantemente recibía golpes e insultos…aquello era demasiado humillante…

La mente de Deidara viajaba a su pasado, esta escena ya le había ocurrido infinidad de veces.

Un chico de 9 años, con voz angelical, al igual que sus finos labios y mechones, con ojos tan vivos como la misma inocencia que transmitían los niños. Para alguien como él, era muy fácil ser atrapado en poderosos brazos, sin escapatoria. Sus profesores, sus vecinos, sus propios compañeros…incluso su amado padre. Todos. Todo el mundo era su enemigo cuando era pequeño, pero decidió que crecería, podría defenderse de mayor, sería un gran ninja…su arte le salvaría. Sí, su arte era lo único que distraía a aquel niño. Una y otra vez esculpió sus temores, su ira, su locura…y los destruía…con el tiempo consiguió la técnica prohibida y fue liberado, ya nadie más se metía con él…o al menos vivía para contarlo. Hasta ahora.

Una vez más su tormento resucitaba…no podía proteger su cuerpo, como antaño…

No había vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales con nadie…solo con su dana, aquel en el que más confiaba. Sabía que él nunca le haría tal daño…nunca de esa forma.

-"Dana. Dana. Dana. Sasori no dana".

Su mente se había vuelto loca, solo se centraba en un nombre.

22:00 p.m. Cansados por el ejercicio. Volvieron a anudar las manos del ido rubio. Quieto, con la mirada perdía. Sentado de nuevo en aquella silla…un nuevo dolor aparecía en esa postura.

-Bueno, por hoy creo que ya está bien, mañana continuaremos donde lo habíamos dejado. No lo haces mal rubita, espero que mañana gimas mi nombre en vez de ese sujeto...como era…Sasori. Que tengas dulces sueños mi princesa, si es que puedes dormir con todos los adornos que llevas puestos claro.

Una risa macabra emergía de sus gargantas mientras se marchaban de la habitación.

- …d…a…n…a…

Finalmente las lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla derecha, ya nadie le observaba.

Un profundo silencio tomo posesión de la sala, solo interrumpido por el hipo. Nada se movía. Estaba vivo, pero su alma había muerto.

No traicionaría a su estúpido grupo…no desvelaría donde podrían arrebatarle su más preciado tesoro…su maestro…dónde estaba ahora?...seguramente enfadado por el retraso de su alumno…si no había venido a por él, significaba una cosa…no le importaba realmente…nunca quiso a este estúpido niño.

-"No, él no ha podido traicionarme! Siempre le he respetado! Lo he seguido fielmente! Incluso lo he amado! No puede dejarme aquí!"

Desvariaba de nuevo. Su cara reflejaba la locura que estaba tomando posesión de su consciencia. Durante media hora se escucharon unas risas descontroladas intercaladas con desgarradores gritos…su mundo había perdido toda luz y esperanza.

23:00 p.m. Una vez más la puerta se abrió, lentamente. La luz mostró un deteriorado cuerpo. Como si fuese un simple cadáver, Deidara permanecía inmóvil en su silla…acompañado de su inseparable amigo, el hipo.

-Dei! Imbécil, despierta! No me hagas perder más tiempo!

Una voz apresurada intentaba llegar hasta la mente del joven atormentado, mientras sacaba cuidadosamente todas las agujas de su cuerpo.

-AAAHHH

Su grito fue ahogado con la fría mano de aquel sujeto. Deidara se revolvía de nuevo, sentía que le estaban atacando, su tortura volvía a empezar.

-Cállate niñato, quieres que nos descubran?

-"…esa voz…niñato…no puede ser…él me había abandonado…como todos…" d…a…n…a…

-Sí, pero qué te han hecho? Estas hecho un desastre. No decías que podías defenderte tu solo? Por qué no lo has hecho?

Realmente no le importaba la respuesta, se concentraba en contener su rabia mientras cogía con delicadeza a su alumno. Con un simple vistazo supo que no podría caminar, ni ayudarle a combatir si venían por ellos. Tampoco podría viajar de una sola vez con él…estaba demasiado débil, no lo aguantaría.

-D…a…n…a…

Su voz sonaba distante, casi inaudible. No era más que un fino hilo meciéndose por el viento.

Sasori había llegado justo a tiempo, había tardado 4 horas y media para alcanzar su destino. No creyó que el líder le hubiese mandado a él en vez de a un experto en espionaje…como tampoco creía que su estúpido alumno no hubiera recogido de nuevo sus bolsas. No, no habría podido…simplemente no se las había devuelto. Eso fue lo que le alerto, normalmente no se habría preocupado porque no apareciese puntualmente. Pero al ver las bolsas tiradas en el suelo...

Gracias a su red de espías localizó rápidamente la ubicación de su alumno. Era imposible que le detectasen en plena oscuridad, infiltrándose sigilosamente en el departamento de interrogatorios. Lamentó no haber acompañado a su alumno…ni haberse dado cuenta antes que se había ido desarmado…pero ahora no era momento de distraerse. Debía sacarlo de allí cuanto antes.

Sacando uno de los trajes de sus marionetas, cubrió el maltrecho cuerpo del rubio, y le levanto en brazos.

Un leve gruñido se escuchó, aquel movimiento le había dolido, pero no podía hacer más. Retrocediendo por los pasillos, Sasori salió de las instalaciones y se dirigió al bosque de las montañas. Allí habían preparado sus espías, una cueva escondida entre las enormes rocas.

Colocando al joven en una improvisada cama, empezó a sanar sus heridas. Deidara había caído inconsciente, pero aun respiraba. Apenas podía creer lo mal que le habían dejado.

Su pie sangraba, deformado por todas partes, se podía ver sin apenas dificultad casi todos los huesos. Los músculos de esa pierna se agrupaban en una gran bola debajo de la rodilla. Se habían soltado, ya no tenían que controlar aquel pie. Era evidente la rectorragia que sufría tras aquella violación. Algunos de los músculos del abdomen estaban desgarrados, seguramente por las constantes contracciones, que habían hecho mella poco a poco. En su pecho, solo quedaban los puntos de inserción de las agujas, dando constancia de su dolor, junto con los pezones cortados. Su brazo izquierdo, ensangrentado, seguía dislocado provocando un pequeño bulto en ese frágil cuerpo. Sus manos parecían estar bien a simple vista, pero cuando se fijo más, descubrió que faltaban todas las uñas. Acariciando suavemente sus labios, abrió las bocas, descubriendo coágulos de sangre mezclados con semen. Parecían más grandes ahora que no portaban ninguno de sus 32 dientes. Cuando llego a su pálida cara, apartó el mechón que la cubría para verle mejor. Asombrado, miró como una de las gemas de su hermoso alumno había sido destruida, al parecer, con algún objeto incandescente. Varias marcas de quemadura estaban a su alrededor. El resto de su rostro estaba bien, comparado con lo que le había sucedido al resto del cuerpo. Quizás algo irritado e inflamado. Un fino hilo de sangre llamo su atención…salía de su oreja izquierda. Suspirando comprendió que estaría sordo de ese lado. No encontró más heridas destacables, superficiales muchas junto con innumerables hematomas, pero ninguna preocupante.

-Hijo de…no sé quién te ha hecho esto, pero lo pagará muy caro.

Tras vendar casi todo su cuerpo, Sasori montó guardia toda la noche con sus marionetas.

Él permaneció junto al rubio todo el tiempo, aportándole el poco calor que podía generar su cuerpo de marioneta. No apartó ni un instante la mirada, deseando que las inyecciones hiciesen su efecto, sanando a su mocoso. Cuando se recuperase, le daría el mayor sermón de su vida, acompañado de una buena paliza…pero ahora no podía más que esperar…como odiaba esa parte.

5:00 a.m. La alarma sonó en la villa. Ya habían descubierto que el miembro de akatsuki había escapado y todas las tropas se movilizaban en un intento de localizarlo y destruirlo cuanto antes. Varias veces pasaron cerca del escondite, pero no pudieron detectarles.

Preocupado de que volviesen a pasar y les encontrasen antes de emprender su marcha, disimulo una búsqueda en su zona. Para ello, con una nueva orden, los espías empezaron a patrullar por los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie les molestaría.

6:00 a.m. El ambiente estaba un poco más calmado. Recogidas todas las marionetas, Sasori colocó a Deidara en su espalda con sumo cuidado. Como si se fuese a romper por empezar a caminar, Sasori dudo por un momento el iniciar la marcha. Pero debía llevarle a un lugar más seguro. Tras una señal de sus espías, emprendió de nuevo el viaje, hacia la guarida del grupo.

Por el camino, Deidara no despertó ni una sola vez, pero se escuchaba entre dientes pequeños gruñidos. Estaba volviendo a repetir su tortura, llamando incesantemente a su dana.

Sasori paró en la espesura del bosque. No soportaba que su indefenso niñato lo estuviese llamando de esa forma. Le hacía sentirse culpable. Preocupado, depositó su cuerpo en el suelo. Lentamente se agachó a su lado. Empezó a balancearlo suavemente, mientras le llamaba susurrante, intentando que despertase. No conseguía sacarle de aquel tormentoso sueño. Tras insistir un rato, Deidara dejó de llamarle…al menos había conseguido calmarle un poco.

Aquel viaje que había efectuado el día anterior en apenas 4 horas y media, se le estaba haciendo insufriblemente largo…por una vez deseaba lo efímero…necesitaba llegar cuanto antes.

10:30 a.m. El líder esperaba a la entrada, acompañado de Konan. Querían saber cuál era el resultado de la misión, y el estado de sus compañeros.

Sasori paso de largo sin pronunciar una palabra, no le había perdonado que mandase al rubio a esa misión. Aun no estaba preparado…y era evidente que para espionaje, estaba él!

Ninguno de los dos se movió. No les hacía falta, podían seguir viendo los acontecimientos desde las sombras.

Ignorando al resto de los componentes de akatsuki que se iba encontrando por los pasillos, llegaron a su cuarto.

Depositando en la cama a su alumno, Sasori maldice una y otra vez la ineptitud del niñato. Como pudo irse sin su arcilla…la de veces que se lo había advertido.

Cogiendo una silla, la colocó al lado del borde de la cama y se sentó, esperando a que su ángel despertara, temiendo que le hubieran arrancado para siempre las alas.

12:30 p.m. Sasori se acomodaba un poco en la silla.

15:00 p.m. El resto del equipo discuten y ríen en el cercano salón. Hidan no paraba de gritar e Itachi criticaba las acciones del loco artista. Kakuzu simplemente se dedicaba a asentir, él también pensaba que era demasiado joven e inexperto para ese tipo de misiones.

Cansado por el escándalo que estaba escuchando, Sasori se levanta y se dirige al salón.

Una vez allí, irritado, clava a Hidan en la pared. El resto simplemente observó, preparado para esquivar sus ataques si se llegaban a producir.

Hidan no paraba de decir sandeces sobre el rubio: que no sobrevivirá, que era un inútil, que debería haber sido otro el que debió ir…

Aquello era la gota que colmo el vaso. Sin contemplaciones, abrió una de sus alas metálicas y guillotinó al inmortal. Solo Sasori podía meterse con su alumno de aquella manera, no permitiría que nadie más lo hiciese. Mirando a todos con sed de sangre, ladeo la cabeza, dejando sonar sus mecanismos antes de retirarse de nuevo a la habitación.

En el salón todos comprendieron el mensaje, excepto Hidan, el cual, continuaba maldiciendo esta vez a Sasori. Kakuzu metió rápidamente una bola de hilos en su boca para que callase. Sabía que podía ganar a Sasori, pero era demasiado esfuerzo, y no se lo pagaría nadie.

Itachi sonrió levemente mientras retumbaba en su mente aquella lección.

"Nadie más tenía derecho a criticar a su ángel…solo él"

18:00 p.m. El tiempo realmente pasaba despacio…demasiado para su gusto…

20:15 p.m. Por fin, la pequeña consciencia de Deidara volvía a aparecer. Levemente abrió su ojo derecho. Su mente estaba demasiado cansada para recordar…solo una palabra salió de su boca…

-Dana…

-Ya era hora niñato, me has hecho esperar todo este tiempo para nada…así pretendes cumplir tus misiones? Sin armas? Si es que se le puede llamar a tu "arte" un arma…ya sabes que más bien es un juego de niños al que…

No pudo continuar al ver que una lagrima bailaba con la gravedad hasta acabar sus movimientos en las sabanas…quizás no era el momento para reprocharle lo mal que se sentía por haberle perdido…realmente no se le daba bien nunca mostrar sus sentimientos hacia los demás.

-Y ahora te pones a llorar…mira que eres crio…anda, sécate las lágrimas.

Susurro mientras le extendía un pañuelo.

-Dana…snif…gracias por venir a por mí.

Incorporándose como pudo, Deidara se dejó caer sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su maestro, abrazándolo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía…

-Ncht…ya…ala…ya paso…era evidente que tenía que ir no? Quién sino podría completar la misión mejor que yo? Eh?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en ambos rostros.

Pasados 5 minutos Sasori vuelve a acostar a su pequeño ángel. Se había dormido. No parecía que se hubiese roto…no del todo, pero aún era pronto para preguntarle…ya hablarían otro día sobre ello…ahora necesitaba descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas.

Las 9:00 a.m. No tenía por costumbre despertarse tan tarde, pero su cuerpo no quería moverse. Esa noche no había conseguido soñar, por fortuna. Pero ahora era de nuevo consciente de los acontecimientos.

Conforme recordaba la tortura, su mirada iba perdiendo brillo de nuevo…su mente se alejaba de aquel mundo. Una vez más sentía que moría, aunque su corazón aun palpitase. Su cuerpo volvía a estar paralizado. Su mirada vacía…

Sasori retornaba de la cocina portando el desayuno...realmente le iba a castigar por tener que hacer de su niñera. Cuando llegó hasta la cama, observó que ya estaba despierto, por lo que empezó a regañarle:

-Mira que eres vago, ni siquiera te levantas para ir a desayunar…que sepas que te he puesto veneno en la comida para que así aprendas a hacértela tú mismo. Y bien? Es qué no piensas decir nada?...no te hagas el sordo, se que tienes bien uno de los dos oídos…Deidara?

-…

Algo iba mal, era como si su alma hubiera abandonado aquel cuerpo inerte.

Sasori se puso a repasar todas las heridas que tuvo que curarle la noche pasada…podía más o menos imaginar lo que le habían hecho. Era evidente que no lo estaba asumiendo de una forma sana…seguramente estaba atrancado en los recuerdos. Aun era un crio después de todo.

Dejando la bandeja en la mesa, se sentó a su lado.

No había movimientos. No había palabras. Solamente un eterno abrazo hacia aquel rubio.

Deidara sintió aquel cuerpo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Se abrazó fuertemente.

-Dana.

-Deja que mi cuerpo sea tu escudo, Dei. No volverá a suceder, porque nunca más te volveré a dejar solo, _mi joven ángel efímero._

* * *

><p>Bueno, aqui dejo el enlace para una paguina web con la foto que me inspiro el fic, y que sin duda alguna ayuda a visualizar el horror que sintio Dei en un instante de su larga tortura. Espero que os haya gustao, acepto criticas y sugerencias, nos leemos otro dia ^^<p>

PD: perdon por dividir el enlace en trocitos que debereis pegar para ver la imagen...sigo sin saber como se puede poner de una sola pieza sin que se salten algunas palabras y deje de funcionar XD

http:

.com/albums/cc469/minirenji/?action=

view

current

=responde.

jpg


End file.
